As we are entering the age of ubiquitous, an M2M (machine to machine) communication technology is in the spotlight. Study on the M2M communication technology is in progress by many SDOs (standardization development organizations) including TIA, ATIS, ETSI, oneM2M and the like. In M2M environment, M2M devices or servers can be arranged by a hierarchical structure. Hence, although an M2M device or a server receives a message, the M2M device or the server may be not a recipient of the message.
Hence, the present invention proposes a method of more efficiently forwarding a message to a recipient.